1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface (operation unit) having a plurality of configuration items, a method of controlling the same, a storage medium, and an image processing apparatus including the user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a multifunction peripheral (MFP) as an image processing apparatus has been configured such that details of settings for a job to be executed and settings for adjustment of the apparatus can be configured via an operation unit. The settings are roughly classified into two types: settings configured when executing a job, such as a copy job or a print job, and settings configured in advance before executing a job.
Taking a copy job by the MFP as an example, settings of the number of copies, a magnification, a sheet size, execution or non-execution of stapling, etc. are configured on a copy screen when executing the job.
On the other hand, settings of ON/OFF of an automatic sheet selection function, adjustment of stapling positions, adjustment of a page number printing position, and so forth are items to be set not when executing the job, but in advance before executing the job. Further, the items to be set in advance are configured not on the copy screen, but on a special screen called a user mode screen (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-028105).
As described above, on the user mode screen for performing configuration of the apparatus in advance, it is possible to set various items. Job type-specific adjustment values (image quality, etc.), adjustment values (staple positions, etc.) for the device (apparatus), and device-specific information (an IP address, etc.) can be set on the user mode screen, and hence the number of configuration items tend to increase as the numbers of job types and device functions increase.
For this reason, in a recent MFP, it is very difficult to find a desired configuration item from the user mode screen.
Further, some of the items configurable in the user mode suffer from the inconvenience that their values set on the user mode screen are sometimes nullified depending on application mode settings configured when executing a job. However, the information cannot be visually notified to a user, and therefore the user has no alternative but to know it by experience.
Furthermore, settings configured in the user mode are stored in the main unit of the MFP, and hence they sometimes affect all jobs. The settings cannot be made after verification of adequacy of the configuration. Therefore, if a job is input during configuration of the settings, it is sometimes impossible to perform normal printing.